wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SeaInk
Wewoo let’s redo this code Grrrls by AViVA is an absote blessing you all need to listen to it |-| SeaInk = INFP-A Appearance: SeaInk is from an unknown bloodline of a tribeless family, having no real diminish features from any tribe. With a thin and short build, she is meant for short bursts of energy, not long distance or time. Her face is short and blocky, with sharp corners. Smaller wings for her smaller body, short in width but long in length. She has small but strong scales, which allows for more flexible movement. She is also decently flexible on her own, but after stretching for a series of days can make her more flexible. Along her back runs a repeating pattern of a diamond shape and a squiggly stripe. Her main scales are ash-black, and her patterns are a bright purple. She has large fins on her head, back, and tail, all the same color as her scales. There is a purple line running along the edges of them, with dots scattering on the fins like purple stars. They are the same purple as the purple stripes on her back, and this pattern can also be found on the inside of her wings membranes. The top of her wing membranes sport no patterns. For apparel, her favorite clothing for winter is a dark blue Under Armour hoodie with a front pocket that has zippers. Her pants are plain black sweatpants, with no design on them. For summer, she loves to wear a tie-dye that looks more like a failed attempt at a horizontally striped shirt than an actual tie-dyed shirt. Her shorts are a sky-blue with a red and white stripe on the sides, and have no pockets. If it’s cooler outside, she may wear a black jacket that’s slightly too small, but she almost always has it unzipped, so it’s harder to tell. She may also wear jeans or black sweatpants instead of shorts if it’s cool enough. She used hardly wear any accessories, but now she has fallen in love with two accessories you can almost always see her wearing. One is a ring she made herself, a simple silver (not pure silver) ring with a small, synthetic red-orange gem embedded in it. She always wears this ring on her right pointed finger, unless drawing or using a mouse, in which she may transfer it over to her left pointer finger. She also wears a green rope necklace with a jade pendent that is shaped like a donut, round with a hole in the middle. She has also joked about how it’s a green life saver on a string, as the jade pendent is shaped like one. She doesn’t wear it at school because of the dress code, but she does wear her ring, and puts the necklace on when she gets home. Personality: Curious, may appear nosy at times. She is rather forgetful, and asking her to try and remember how a event specifically went down usually won’t work, as she would only remember the basic outline. She has no idea why she is now so forgetful, as she used to have a great memory. When jokingly lying (like trying to tell a friend something fake to try and make them believe it) she is utterly horrible at keeping a straight face, and often may have a huge, giveaway smile plastered on he face. However, when the matter becomes more serious, she can easily pull of a lie, and a pretty believable one. She also can plaster on a emotionless face, a neutral, almost sad expression as some perceive it at times. She can plaster it on whenever she feels like, but when watching something new and exciting, a smile can slip through. She can be very outgoing, and always tries to see the best in everything. However, get on her bad side or lie to her, and prepare for a longggg grudge to be held. She tends to remember bad moments more than the good, and sometimes this can provide a disadvantage for her. In fact, she hated all the girls except one, of who is on the good/neutral side so much in her middle school, she does her best to avoid them now that she’s in a new high school, and sometimes thinks about insulting them all on the group chat she is still apart of, but is positive no one really knows that she is on, as she never responds. Another interesting thing about her is that she is asexual, despite being mostly risen in a private Christian school. While she is still somewhat religious, she also respects other’s religions, and won’t judge them based off of that. Just as long as you don’t be a jerk about it. The same way applies towards your gender, wether you be male/female/both/whatever you want to identify as, because again, she only judges the person by their personality, not what they believe in or identify as. She loves to draw and is very creative, but tends to draw only dragons, which can result in other loving things that she is drawing look odd due to lack of practice. She can still draw nature pretty well, and even spend a long time designing a map for a world she made up. However, she can loose motivation, when it comes to writing usually, which leads to a lot of works in progress. She also procrastinates a lot, which often results in her trying to finish everything in the final day. She loves to watch YouTube, and jumps on it every chance she has, wether it be while drawing, doing homework, or just watching it in her own. She always wears headphones while watching YouTube, and if you want her to stop, just take away her headphones, and she won’t watch it until she gets them back, or finds another pair to use. Like how many others are addicted with social media such as Instagram and Snapchat, she is addicted with YouTube. In school, she is a good student, with a GPA often above a 3.5, earning A’s and B’s. Her favorite classes are Scripture, Leadership and Citizenship, and Art. She is good/neutral about Math, Biology, and French, and hates her honors English class. She finds her English class more of a routine than a class, which usually goes by the routine of having a long discussion about a character, then groupwork the rest of the class. It was fine at first, but then having this same routine for several months began to bore her, which often involves her spacing out during discussions and only half-trying during groupwork usually. The reason why Geography isn’t listed is due to the fact she is has two specials, so that class has to be taken during the summer, her first time having summer school. Yowch. When online, she tends to become more private and barred up, resulting in her having less online friends than real ones. She doesn’t talk too often and usually only responds when she feels the absolute need to. However, with people she is more familiar with, she will respond more out of friendliness. She also loves to discuss things, but her lack of ways to communicate with people quickly like chat or discord prevents her from doing so. However, she is considering getting a discord soon, so look out for that, as she will be out on the prowl for servers to join. She often has a habit of talking to herself in her head, or responding to questions or her thoughts like she is chatting with a friend, and not herself. She has began to dub this other personality “InkBlotch,” and is the more sarcastic side of her. She is unsure of when she first created InkBlotch, but believes it to be in the summer between her transition from middle to high school, as she ditched everyone at her old school and didn’t really have anyone to talk to. Even now the she has friends in her high school, she still chats with InkBlotch, especially at her home. Abilities: Relationships: Ask me in the comments to add your Sona and I will as soon as I see it |-| InkBlotch = Alternate personality, more sarcastic |-| SeaBlotch = Hue surprise Unstable in-between personality coming soon |-| History = She was raised by her mother and father in a small house Wip |-| Gallery = Art of SeaInk/InkBlotch/SeaBlotch would be much appreciated! Halloween by enigmew-dc3tb0v.png|SeaInk/Winifred fusion by Enigma! Thanks! Seainkbounce.gif|SeaInk bouncy pixel by Squirrel! Cute! SeaBlotchPrideUpdated.jpg|Guess who can't love, by me (if you want a better quality image click here) File:VELMA_sea_DinkLY.png|wreak havoc my child (by Dewdrop!!) File:Aaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|woah!! By zzz! SeaInking2.png|More SeaInk!! Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+